


The Story of the Scarred Woman and the One-eyed Man

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: What if Tsukuyo briefly met Takasugi before being sold off to Yoshiwara?An au fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this fic is an au fic as I mentioned in the summary. If you don't like the pairing or any of the characters, feel free to skip. Thank you for reading.  
> I don't own gintama.

The man slapped the child. “I told you not to go there ever again! You didn’t obey me. From this day on you’re not step foot in here. Leave!” 

The young child was kicked out of his house. “I don’t need to come back here anyways.” The child turned around and started walking. He walked around aimlessly and ended up at a riverbank. He saw a young girl with blonde hair picking flowers. He minded his own business and quietly sat down on the grass. 

“What brings ya here?”

 _How did she know I was here?_ “Just. What about you? It’s getting dark.” 

She turned around and walked towards him. She dodged his question and gave him a bunch of blue lilacs she had picked instead. “I don’t know what yer goin’ through but I wish fer yer life ta be filled with happiness. Later.” She walked away and disappeared into the thicket of trees.

He looked down at the bunch of blue lilacs. “They’re pretty…” He got up and went back to the temple school. As soon as he came back he was greeted back by a boy with silver hair. 

“Oi Takasugi, where did you go? Did you go flower picking?” He snickered. “How girly.”

A man stepped up behind the silver-haired child and “gently” hit his head with his fist. “Gintoki that’s no way to talk to Takasugi. Welcome back Takasugi.” 

“Sensei, I’m back.”

“I see you brought some flowers back. Would you like to put them in a vase?”

“Yes please.” 

“Let’s go put them in a vase.” The two children followed their teacher and the teacher whipped out a vase. “Here you go.” He handed it over to Takasugi. Takasugi carefully put the flowers inside the vase and filled it with water. 

“Here you guys are,” a kid with his hair up in a ponytail said as he entered the room.

“Oi Zura come over here. Takasugi brought some flowers.”

“Flowers?” Katsura walked over and saw the flowers Takasugi put in the vase. “The flowers are pretty.”

“Indeed they are pretty. Did you pick these yourself?” Shouyou asked.

“No, there was a girl there and she gave these to me.”

“Are you sure you didn’t imagine her?” Gintoki asked. “It’s hard to believe a girl would give flowers to a brat like you.”

A vein popped on Takasugi’s face. “You asking to get beaten up?”

“Break it up you two,” Katsura said. “We’ll be going to bed now sensei. Come on you guys.” Katsura pushed his two friends who were busy glaring at each other.

“Sleep well you three,” Shouyou said as he smiled at them.

The three children were lying down on their futons and looking up at the ceiling.

“Let’s just pretend that the girl existed. What did she look like?”

“I’m not telling you. You don’t even think she exists.”

“Come on don’t be like that Takasugi~ Oh I get it she was ugly wasn’t she? It’s okay, I’d be embarrassed if she was an ugly girl too.”

Takasugi got annoyed because she was far from ugly. She was a cute girl with short blonde hair and sparkling violet eyes. “Shut up. She wasn’t ugly. She was a cute girl.”

“A cute girl?! Now I’m interested. None of the girls here are worth looking at.”

“Gintoki you shouldn’t talk about our classmates like that,” Katsura said.

“It’s true Zura.”

“Shut up and go to sleep. You’re being annoying,” Takasugi commented.

“I’ll go to sleep when I feel like it. I’m going to go get something to eat.” Gintoki got up and left the room. 

“He’s going to make a mess.” 

Katsura sighed and got up. “I’ll go make him an onigiri. Sleep first Takasugi, goodnight.”

“Good luck looking after the idiot.” Katsura gave him a thumbs up and left the room. Takasugi turned to his side. He couldn’t get the girl out of his head. “I wonder if she’ll be there again tomorrow.” He decided to call it a night and visit the riverbank again tomorrow. 

The next day arrived and Takasugi spent the day learning and practicing with his wooden sword. Once he got free time, he slipped out and went over to the riverbank. All of his anticipation vanished when he saw she wasn’t there. Takasugi himself didn’t realize how disappointed he was and decided to try again tomorrow. He tried again the next day and she wasn’t there again. He continued trying everyday for four months.

Takasugi sighed. “Is she not here again? It’s been four months since I last saw her.”

“Who are ya lookin’ fer? Maybe I can help.” The young girl jumped down from a tree branch.

“You!”

“Long time no see.”

“Where did you go?”

“Why are ya askin’?”

“I, uh…” Takasugi didn’t know what to say.

The girl knew he didn’t know what to say and decided to help him out. “Ah, I see. Ya wanted ta know more ‘bout tha flowers? They’re blue lilacs.” 

He played along. “Oh I see. Thank you for the blue lilacs. They were really pretty and everyone liked it.” 

“Everyone?”

“Oh I haven’t introduced myself yet. My name is Takasugi Shinsuke, I come from a temple school nearby. What’s your name?”

“My name’s Tsukuyo. Nice ta meet ya Shinsuke.”

“Shinsuke?”

“I’m sorry was that too direct of me? Would ya prefer it if I called ya Takasugi instead?”

“No, it’s just that no one’s called me by my name except for my parents. I like it. Do you have a surname you want me to call you by or just your name?”

“I don’t have a surname. Tsukuyo’s fine.”

 _She must be an orphan._ “Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe I shouldn’t have asked.” 

“It’s no big deal.” Tsukuyo sat down and took out two apples from her sleeves. She held one out to him. “Ya want one?” 

“Thanks.” He took the apple from her and sat down next to her.

“Are ya feelin’ better now?” 

“Yeah. You and your flowers made me feel better. Thanks.” _What a warm person she is._

“Glad yer doin’ better.”

“So are you from around here too?”

“Somethin’ like that.” 

Takasugi noticed that she responded with vague answers and didn’t reveal too much of herself. _Maybe she doesn’t want me to know much about her…_

“Look at tha time. The sun’s set already. Ya should hurry up an’ get back. It’s dangerous at night.”

“I should hurry up and get back or sensei might start worrying.” He got up and faced her. “You should hurry up and go home too.”

She gave him a small smile, “I will after I see ya go first.”

“I can drop you off if you want.” 

She shook her head. “It’s okay. Thank ya though.”

“Will you be here again tomorrow?”

“I will.”

“See you tomorrow then! Get home safely.”

“See ya tomorrow. Ya get back safely too.”

They waved at each other and split ways. Tsukuyo made sure Takasugi was gone and then she quickly scanned the area. “He probably knows that I’ve come here. I need to find a different place ta spend tha night.”

 

~~~

 

The next day arrived and Takasugi excitedly ran back to the riverbank. When he arrived, his smile quickly disappeared. 

“Let go of me!”

“I finally caught you, you stinking brat.” An older man was holding onto the back of Tsukuyo’s collar.

“I’d rather die than go ta a place like that.” 

“You’re coming with me. You know how much money I can make off of you?!” The man all of a sudden got hit on the head with an apple. “What the hell?” He turned around and saw Takasugi glaring. “Kid you got some nerve throwing an apple at me. You asking for a death wish?” 

“Unhand her right now. Take your dirty hand off of her you disgusting old man.”

The man tossed Tsukuyo to the ground and started walking towards Takasugi. He took out a small knife and ran towards him.

“How low for an adult to bring out a knife during a fight with a kid. Catch me if you can keep up old man.” Takasugi made a run for it to distract him from Tsukuyo.

“Wait Shinsuke!” Tsukuyo followed after them. The man started gaining on Takasugi. “Tch. It’s now or never.” She whipped out her only kunai. “I lack skills but there’s no time.” She looked straight at the man’s leg and hurled her kunai at his right calf. Her aim was perfect and pierced his calf.

 _Her aim was perfect._ Takasugi looked at her with admiration.

“You bitch!” The man was now on the ground and shouting curses at the children. “Just wait until I get back up!” The man took the kunai out of his calf and attempted to get up.

“C’mon Shinsuke!” She ran up to him and grabbed his hand. The both of them started running again together.

“I can take us somewhere safe. Do you want to come along with me?” She nodded. “Follow me.” Takasugi took the lead and they ran all the way back to school.

Gintoki was lounging at the front while Katsura was sweeping next to him. Katsura saw Takasugi running back and saw a girl with him.

“Gintoki is that Takasugi with a girl?”

“Hah? What are you saying?” He sat up and saw where Katsura was staring. “Tha-. HE’S WITH A GIRL?”

Takasugi ran through the gates with Tsukuyo and locked the gates after them. The two of them both fell down to the ground to catch up on their breathing. 

“Takasugi who is this?” Katsura asked. 

“Hang on.” Takasugi took Tsukuyo’s hand again. “Tsukuyo there’s someone I want to show you to.”

“Wait Shinsuke, I don’t think I should be here.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll protect you.” The two walked in with Gintoki and Katsura trailing behind them. They stopped in front of a room. “Sensei, it’s Takasugi.”

“Come in,” Shouyou responded.

He slid the door open and walked in with everyone. Shouyou looked at Tsukuyo with a confused expression. “Takasugi is this a friend of yours?”

Takasugi got on his knees and lowered his head. “Sensei can Tsukuyo join us?” 

“Wait Shinsuke, I don’t think I should stay here. I don’t wanna be a burden.”

Shouyou chuckled. “Tsukuyo is it? You can certainly stay here. It isn’t a burden.” He turned his eyes to Takasugi. “Takasugi put your head up.” He lifted his head up. “I’ve never seen you this passionate about a person before.” Shouyou’s statement made Takasugi slightly blush. “Would you be so kind to show our new friend around?”

Takasugi broke out into a smile. “Thank you so much sensei!” 

“Thank ya so much!” Tsukuyo bowed her head.

Shouyou smiled at her. “It’s no problem. Welcome. I hope you like it here.” 

“I’ll show you around Tsukuyo.” The children marched out of the room. 

Gintoki kept eyeing her. _Takasugi wasn't lying._ _She's pretty cute._

Tsukuyo felt Gintoki staring at her.“Can I help ya?” she asked. 

 _Dammit she noticed I was looking at her._ “Huh? Oh. I’m Sakata Gintoki.”

“I’m Katsura Kotarou.”

“Nice ta meet ya Katsura-san, Sa-”

“Call me Gintoki.” 

“Gintoki.” 

The three friends gave Tsukuyo a tour around the school. They introduced her to the other students and she instantly became loved by all of them. Both the girls and boys found her really pretty and crowded around her. Tsukuyo wasn’t used to all of these people around her and just made a few comments here and there. The day went by quickly and Tsukuyo was ending the day with Takasugi. They were on a hill relaxing and watching the sun set. Gintoki was lying down on a tree branch eavesdropping on their conversation. 

“How was today? Do you like it here?” 

“I’m not used ta havin’ lotta people ‘round me. It felt little weird but I like it.” 

Takasugi understood how she felt. “Everyone’s really nice and like you.” He sheepishly gave her a blue lilac. “I found this before and wanted to give it to you. I promise to make you happy with us.” 

She took the flower from his hand, put it in her hair, and smiled. “Thank ya Shinsuke.”

Takasugi's cheeks turned red and he quickly averted his eyes. “I-It was nothing!” 

Gintoki felt a tinge of jealousy from their interaction. He waited for the two children to finish talking and walk back. After they left, he jumped down from the branch. “I’ll be the one to make her happy,” he said filled with determination.

 

~~~

 

It had been six months since Tsukuyo joined. Today she was out in the forest practicing her aiming skills and gathering herbs. She had this odd feeling that she was being watched and decided to practice somewhere else. She cautiously started walking and felt someone following her. She started to run while looking around the area and bumped into someone.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the little brat that gave me a hard time.” 

Tsukuyo’s eyes widened and saw the same man that tried selling her off. She quickly got back on her feet and backed away. 

“I wouldn’t try to run again if I were you. Even if I can't walk properly anymore, there's someone else to be my feet.”

Another man grabbed onto Tsukuyo’s shoulders from behind. “Let me go!” She tried squirming out of his grasp. 

“Stay still you brat!” He put a rag over her nose and mouth. A couple of minutes later Tsukuyo was unconscious.

“Finally we got her. With the money we make off of her, we won’t have to work for the rest of our lives.” 

“Heh. That sounds great. Let’s sell her off to Yoshiwara already.”

It was nighttime and Tsukuyo still wasn’t back. Takasugi was worried and decided to ask Gintoki and Katsura for help.

“She still isn’t back?!” Gintoki asked.

“No. I thought she’d be running late but now I have this bad feeling I can’t shake off.”

The three of them quickly ran to the forest and split up to make the searching process quicker. While Takasugi was frantically searching for Tsukuyo, his foot hit the basket of herbs she had collected. “This...this is!” He regrouped with Gintoki and Katsura. “Guys this is the basket she took with her before. Something definitely happened to her.” Takasugi gripped onto the handle of the basket. He was angry and blamed himself because he failed to protect her when he said he would.

Gintoki felt a mix of anger and shock. He wanted to punch Takasugi but he equally felt responsible. He hated himself for letting her go alone. Neither of them would forget this nightmare of a day. They secretly vowed to themselves that they’d do whatever it takes to find her again one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years passed by in a blink of an eye. There was not a single day Takasugi and Gintoki didn’t think about Tsukuyo. They always wondered where she was and whether she was okay. The three of them along with another person were going to go off to war soon. They decided to relax in Yoshiwara one last time.

“I pick her.” Both Gintoki and Takasugi pointed at the courtesan they wanted.

“I saw her first you idiot,” Takasugi said.

“Hah? Have you gone blind? I picked her first!”

“Gentlemen no need to fight,” the courtesan said while giggling.

“Fine. Let’s let her pick,” Gintoki said confidently.

“Fine by me.”

“Alright miss. Pick which one you want to go with,” Gintoki said.

“Hm.” She examined the two men. “I’ll go with the one with purple hair!”

“Hmph. Better luck next time Gintoki.”

“OI LADY ARE YOU OKAY?! HOW COULD YOU PICK THIS LOSER OVER ME?!”

“Sorry, I find this gentleman much more handsome.” The courtesan and Takasugi left Gintoki in the dust. She took him to a room and they both sat down.

“Let me get straight to the point. Is there a woman by the name of Tsukuyo here? She has blonde hair and violet eyes. She might’ve arrived here ten years ago.”

“So that’s why you were hellbent on coming along with me.”

“I heard you hold a lot of information.”

“That’s true. I don’t know though...I might need to get paid more.”

“Money’s no issue.” He passed an envelope to her.

“There’s this young girl with blonde hair and violet eyes but she has two scars on her face. She has her hair up in a ponytail and usually has bandages covered on her arms and legs. It’s hard to miss her. A lot of men stop and look at her because she’s so beautiful. She's a courtesan but she doesn’t provide services like we do though. She’s always busy training under this man.”

“That’s fine. Thank you for your time.”

“Thank you for your patronage sir.”

Takasugi left the room and kept his eyes on his surroundings just incase he could see her again. Then he heard someone call out her name and it felt like time stopped.

“Tsukuyo!” a teenager with short, black hair yelled.

Tsukuyo stopped walking and turned around. “Hotaru.”

Takasugi’s eyes widened. His heart started beating like crazy. He couldn’t believe Tsukuyo was right there. She was now a stunning, beautiful young lady. He wondered how she got those scars. He frowned when he saw bruises all over her legs and arms. _Is she okay? Is some bastard laying his hands on her? I’ll kill the guy._

Hotaru ran up to her with bandages in her hand. “Look at you! You trained too hard again.”

“This is nothin’. I’ve gotta do better.”

Hotaru sighed. “Learn to take a break Tsukuyo.” She put some bandages over her bruises. “I worry about you, you know.”

“No need ta. I worry more ‘bout ya. Are ya bein’ treated alright? Any men botherin’ ya?!”

Hotaru giggled. “I’m fine. Thank you for always protecting me and all the other women here.”

“No needa thank me. I wish I could do better fer everyone.”

Hotaru was going to argue back but there was a bloodcurdling scream that stopped her. “HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!”

“Come back you damn prostitute!” A male customer grabbed onto the courtesan’s hair.

“Hotaru, I’ll see ya another time! Thanks fer tha bandages.” Tsukuyo sped off to the scene. She hurled kunais at the man and captured him.

_Thank goodness you’re alright._ The worry that ate him up for the past ten years slightly released itself. He wanted to talk to Tsukuyo but didn’t have the courage to. He still felt guilty for not being able to protect her. An idea came into his mind and he looked for a flower shop.

“Hello how can I help you?”

“I came to get some flowers.”

“Do you have a specific kind of flower you’re looking for?”

“I want to get someone flowers to apologize.”

“I got the perfect one for you.” The woman went into the back and came back out with a vase full of purple hyacinth. “These are purple hyacinths and they mean asking for forgiveness or showing deep regret.”

“I’ll take it. Do you also happen to have blue lilacs?”

“We got a batch straight from a shrub.”

“Can I get them too? Do you also have paper and a writing instrument?”

“Sure do.” She handed him some paper, an ink brush and ink. Takasugi wrote a letter to Tsukuyo while the worker wrapped the flowers nicely. She handed it over to him. “Here you go sir. Thank you!”

“Thank you.” He went back to the streets, actively looking for Hotaru. He spotted her at a tea shop talking to another courtesan. He walked up to the ladies. “Excuse me.”

“Yes can I help you?” Hotaru asked.

“May I request you hand over something to Tsukuyo for me?”

The woman next to her gasped and clasped her hands together. “Do you know Tsukuyo?!”

“Hinowa-san you’re a bit too excited,” Hotaru said with a smile. She turned her head to Takasugi. “I can hand it over to her for you no problem. Who should I say it’s from?”

“Can you please just hand it to her? If she acts for a description, can you tell her it’s from someone that’s never forgotten her.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.” He gave them a small bow and left.

Hinowa chuckled. “Looks like someone knows our Tsukuyo and even left her flowers and a letter. I wonder who he is. He looked like a handsome young man.”

Hotaru smiled. “Maybe he’s someone she’s looking forward to reuniting with.”

“You awfully seem to know how that feels,” Hinowa teased.

Hotaru blushed. “I-I have to go back to work now. Can you please hand these over to Tsukuyo when you get to see her?”

“Of course.” Hinowa waved as Hotaru left to go back to work.

 

~~~

 

It was late into the night and Tsukuyo was walking around town one final time.

“Tsukuyo!” Hinowa called out.

Tsukuyo saw Hinowa walking over to her. “Is there somethin’ I can do fer ya Hinowa?”

“Oh no it’s nothing~ Just wanted to give you these.” She whipped out flowers and a letter from behind her back and handed it to her.

“Flowers an’ a letter? Do ya need me ta deliver these ta someone?”

“No. These are for you.”

Tsukuyo was surprised. “Fer me? Who are these from?”

“They’re from someone who has never forgotten about you.”

“Wait what did they look like?”

“Oh look at the time! I have a guest arriving soon. I’ll be going first bye Tsukuyo~” Hinowa quickly ran away.

Tsukuyo was left with the items in her hands. She walked to a secluded area and sat down on the bench. “These flowers are pretty. Wait a second blue lilacs?” She set the flowers down and quickly picked up the letter. She began to read the letter and teared up as she read on. In the letter Takasugi had written how guilty he felt for not being able to protect her, the meaning of the purple hyacinths, an apology to her, how glad he was to see her safe, telling her he’ll be going off somewhere for sometime, and that he’ll come back one day to take her away. “Shinsuke!” She grabbed the items and ran to the elevators. _I hope I’m not late. I wanna see ya one last time!_

By now Takasugi was already standing outside of Yoshiwara. He stood in place and kept looking at the elevator. “I wonder if she’s received it.”

Gintoki was bored and was hiding behind a wall in the elevator area. “Ah I’m broke. I want to drink more though.” He heard footsteps rapidly approaching and peeked. He saw Tsukuyo and his eyes widened. “Tsukuyo…?”

“I’m too late! He’s not anywhere!”

_Too late for what?_

She clutched onto his letter. “Shinsuke…”

_Takasugi?_ He noticed the letter in her hand. _That sly bastard saw her and left her a letter._

“I hope ya stay safe an’ wish fer yer happiness. I wanna see ya again one day too.”

There was a pain in Gintoki’s chest. A lot of emotions were running through him but he was glad to see her safe. _I’m glad you’re safe._ He saw her leave and came out of hiding after she left. “She seems to remember Takasugi well. I wonder if she’ll remember me too.” There was a bitter smile on his face. “Ah dammit. Why am I starting to feel jealous again? Looks like I’m not any different from back then. I’ll definitely come back for her first after this damn war.”

 

~~~

 

Ten more years passed by and Gintoki was now residing in Kabukichou and running yorozuya. He was back in Yoshiwara thanks to a kid named Seita. He saw Seita, Kagura, and Shinpachi in a pinch and ran to them. He blocked the incoming kunais being thrown or he thought he did.

“Yo~ Sorry I was late,” he said to Shinpachi with a kunai in his forehead. Shinpachi yelled at why he came. That him coming only got Seita “killed”. Gintoki asked him to let it slide and they argued back at each other.

Tsukuyo helped Gintoki out and even threw fake kunais at all of them to make the hyakka members leave the scene. She tried helping them escape but it didn’t happen. They ended up defeating Hosen and making Yoshiwara a free town. Gintoki visited alone to get a drink and decided to stay in Yoshiwara little longer. He was relaxing on a bench waiting for Tsukuyo to pass by. He saw the familiar maple leaf patterned kimono and called out to her.

“Oi Tsukuyo.”

Tsukuyo saw Gintoki motioning her to come over. “Gintoki what brings ya here?”

“I can’t visit an old friend now?”

“Ya still remember from that long ago?”

“Never forgotten.” There was a silence between them.

“What happened? Where’s Shinsuke?”

That was the one question he didn’t want her to ask him. Even after twenty years passed by he was the one she was still looking for. _Why? Why couldn’t it be me?_ His expression darkened. “Forget about him.”

She looked at him with a confused expression.

_Don’t look at me like that._ “He’s not the same person you once knew.”

“Gintoki we all aren’t tha same person from tha past. We’ve grown an’ changed.”

“He’s fallen off to the wrong path.”

“What do ya mean by that?”

“He’s not a good person. He wants to destroy this world.”

“There’s somethin’ that must’ve happened. Yer not tellin’ me tha whole story.”

“Just know that he’s a dangerous person now. Don’t wait for him any longer.”

“I’m sorry but I refuse ta listen ta ya Gintoki. It appears ta me that there are a lotta things yer not tellin’ me. I’ll get ta tha bottom of this myself. Goodnight.” She turned around.

He stood up and grabbed her wrist. “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into! I’m saying this to protect you!”

She broke free from his grip. “I’m prepared fer anythin’ ta arise. I needa see Shinsuke an’ hear his side.”

“Why won’t you listen to me for once you stubborn woman?!” he yelled.

“Just let me do my own thing. Why does it matter ta ya?!” she yelled back.

He wanted to yell that he might have feelings for her. When he saw her again while trying to “protect” Seita, he couldn’t stop himself from flirting with her. Feelings from the past resurfaced and only grew stronger when he met her again. _I just don’t want you getting hurt by that jerk._ He let out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m sorry I yelled back. I’ll be goin’ now. Get back home safely.”

Gintoki watched Tsukuyo walk away with an angry expression on his face. His hands balled up into a tight fist. _Takasugi you bastard._

 

~~~

 

Takasugi was looking out his window with a kiseru in his hand. Out of all nights, tonight he thought about Tsukuyo much more than usual. He took an inhale from his kiseru and exhaled a puff of smoke.

“That sounded like an exhale of longing,” Bansai said.

“Did it?”

“What could it be that you’re missing so much? A woman? Perhaps someone by the name of Tsukuyo?”

“How do you know of that name?” Takasugi asked unfazed.

“You mumble her name in your sleep often. You must miss her a lot. Why don’t you have her join us?”

“No.” Takasugi said firmly. “I can’t let her associate with someone like me.”

Matako listened to the entire conversation from outside. Her heart hurt a bit but she revered him so much more. _I’ll bring that woman to Shinsuke-sama!_

 

~~~

 

Some time passed by. Gintoki frequented Yoshiwara and even found out about Tsukuyo’s master. After the whole ordeal with her master, Gintoki was even more determined to protect her. His heart hurt seeing her trying to protect and carry the burden all by herself. He wanted her to lean on him. He wanted to always be there for her. He remembered when he told her how beautiful she is. He thought he could die of embarrassment but played it cool. He still remembered the small smile she gave under the moonlight. Today he was out in town trying to gather information about Suzuran’s lover. He coincidentally bumps into Tsukuyo and can’t help but to tease her for doing the same.

_Dammit why do I keep doing this?! I need to keep my feelings under control._ He blushed bright red when she teased him back. _She has no idea what she does to my heart._

The five of them including Nobume went against the entire nation. Tsukuyo tore off the sleeve of her kimono and made it into a makeshift bandage for Maizou. She instructed Kagura and Shinpachi to take Maizou and leave. That she, Gintoki, and Nobume will bring up the rear. Kagura fully understood and raised her hand with each of their strand of hair wrapped around her three fingers at Tsukuyo and Tsukuyo raised her’s in return. They made a promise to make it out alive together and they kept it. Former shogun Sada Sada ceased to exist, thanks to Takasugi.

Takasugi rented a room in Yoshiwara and was sitting on the windowsill. He had his kiseru in his hand and was looking down at the busy street of Yoshiwara. He spotted Tsukuyo walking with Gintoki, Kagura, and Shinpachi. His heart sank. He ached to be by her side but he didn’t want to taint her. He continued to look at Tsukuyo’s happy expression. “Looks like Gintoki beat me to it.” _Are you happy Tsukuyo? I hope you’re happy._ All of a sudden Takasugi thought back to a certain day twenty years ago.

_Flashback 20 years ago_

He was having another challenge against Gintoki. As usual the kids were all cheering for Gintoki. This didn’t bring him down though. He didn’t care that the kids were all cheering for Gintoki.

“Shinsuke yer goin’ ta win!”

Takasugi heard Tsukuyo’s voice cheering for him. Her cheer felt like the entire world cheering for him. He saw Gintoki’s face change from smug to sour. He smiled and readied his wooden sword. “Bring it Gintoki!”

In the end Takasugi came out victorious. Everyone huddled over him and were gushing over how great he was. He caught Tsukuyo slipping out of the room.

“Excuse me.”

Takasugi left the room after her. Gintoki rolled his eyes and lied back down on the wooden floor. _Lucky jerk._

Takasugi spotted Tsukuyo feeding the ducks in the garden pond. “Tsukuyo!”

She turned her head to him. “Shinsuke.”

“Why did you leave?”

“I wanted ya ta bask in everyone’s praises.”

“None of their praises mean anything. Only yours does. You’re the only one that believed in me from the beginning.”

Tsukuyo blinked at him and Takasugi was starting to feel embarrassed of what he said. She rose up and walked up to him. _Did I say something weird?_ Next thing he knew he was enveloped in warmness. _She's so warm._ She had wrapped her arms around him. She was giving him a hug.

“I knew ya’d win from tha beginning Shinsuke!” she exclaimed happily.

Takasugi’s face turned red. He had never gotten a hug before. He quickly wrapped his arms around her too. “Will you cheer for me from now on?”

Tsukuyo loosened the hug and looked at him with a huge smile. “Yep! I’ll always be cheerin’ fer ya.”

_End of flashback_

Takasugi had a melancholic expression on his face. The time he had spent with her when they were children were nothing but bittersweet memories now. He got off the windowsill and decided to go back to his ship.

~~~

 

Tsukuyo was walking back home. She noticed someone following her and decided to string them along to an isolated area.

“I’m gonna give ya 3 seconds ta come out or ya’ll get pierced. Yer guns won’t be helpin’ ya much either.”

_She has very sharp eyes. No wonder her fighting skills are extolled._ A figured popped out from the shadows.

“Who are ya?”

“My name is Kijima Matako. I’ve come to retrieve you.”

“Retrieve me?”

“Shinsuke-sama misses you a lot.”

Tsukuyo was surprised. She had been searching for a way to get in contact with him. “Shinsuke?”

“Yes. If you follow me, I’ll take you to him.”

It sounded too good to be true but at the same time it appeared that she had no reason to lie. Tsukuyo did find out there was a woman who was skilled with guns part of the Kiheitai. “One funny move an’ I won’t hesitate ta slice ya.”

“Understood. Follow me.”

Matako started leading her to their ship. Tsukuyo’s heart was beating rapidly. She was waiting to see him again and she was finally given the opportunity to do so. Their ship was within sight and they boarded the ship. She lead Tsukuyo to his headquarters.

“This is Shinsuke-sama’s headquarters. Seems like he is currently out. He’ll be back shortly.” With that she left Tsukuyo in Takasugi’s headquarters.

Tsukuyo sat down and started waiting for him. _I’m here Shinsuke._


	3. Chapter 3

Takasugi was walking down the hallway to his headquarters. He saw the lights on and was confused. _Is someone in there? I'm sure I turned the lights off._ Then he saw her, sitting in his headquarters waiting for him. Before he managed to say her name she walked up to him.

“Shinsuke.”

“Tsukuyo what are you doing here?”

“I’ve come ta talk ta ya.”

“You must go right now. I’ll walk you back.”

“I’m not goin’ anywhere 'til we talk.”

“Tsukuyo I’m a wanted man. If someone sees you with me, they’ll be after you.”

“I know but that doesn’t matter.”

“Tsukuyo I’m not the same person you once knew.”

“Neither am I.”

“I’m a bad man. I could kill you right now if I wanted to.”

She took out the small blade from her back and put it in Takasugi’s hand. She brought the blade to her chest. “Kill me then. I don’t believe yer a bad man Shinsuke.” She looked at him with confidence in her eyes.

 _Why? Why won’t you run away from me?_ “I want to destroy the world you live in. The world that has your friends and the people you want to protect.”

“I heard ‘bout tha Kansei Purge. Yer sensei from that time was taken away, right?” Her gaze softened.

“How did you?”

“I briefly heard ‘bout it from tha former shogun.”

 _Don’t tell me…_ “You’re the one that went against him?”

Tsukuyo remained silent.

He tossed her blade to the floor. “Why would you do such a dangerous thing?” he whispered. _I can’t lose you._

“He needed ta be brought down,” she simply responded. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there fer ya when ya needed someone ta be by yer side tha most.”

“Why are you sorry? I’m the one who couldn’t protect you. I failed to protect you and sensei.”

“Ya didn’t fail. Ya were courageous an’ did all ya could.”

“It’s my fault you got taken away.”

“No it isn’t. It’s my fault fer not bein’ careful enough. Shinsuke, yer not a bad person.”

 _You’re the only one that’s been this warm to me since the beginning._ The pain he had felt for so long was touched by her kind words. He wanted her to stay with him but he couldn’t ask that of her.

Her heart was breaking seeing the state he was in. She wanted to give him a hug. “Yer not alone. Ya got these people ‘round ya an’ ya always have me too. Feel free ta visit me whenever ya want. Tha independent city will keep ya safe from bein’ caught. Please stay safe.” She felt tears forming and quickly turned around.

Takasugi stood in place as she started walking out of his room. _She’s leaving. Are you really going to let her go?_ He was conflicted. _Go after her._ He turned around and grabbed her hand. “Wait Tsukuyo.”

She stood in place and didn’t turn to look at him.

“Tsukuyo,” he said softly. “Please look at me.” He walked in front of her.

She covered her face with her hand. “Don’t look at me.”

“I’m going to take your hand away from your face. If you don’t want me to, stop me.” He gently took the hand she was using to cover her face. She had tears running down her face. _I made her cry._ It was the worst feeling in the entire world. He carefully wiped the tears away with his thumb. “Why are you crying for someone like me?”

“It’s ‘cause it’s ya. That’s why I’m cryin’.”

 _I can’t do this anymore. Screw it._ He cupped her face with his hands and brought his lips to her's.

Tsukuyo was surprised. “Why did ya kiss me?”

“It’s because it’s you. That’s why I kissed you.” He stroked her cheek. “Can I be selfish this once and ask you to spend the night with me?” he asked.

Tsukuyo smiled. “I’d like ta stay with ya.”

They caught up on each other’s lives for hours. Deep into the night he felt her body leaning on him. He looked and saw she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her. A lot of emotions were running within him. He found out about her life after she got sold into Yoshiwara. His heart broke and he was angry at himself for not being there for her. _Yet she grew up to be such a strong, beautiful, and admirable woman from all that._ He kissed her hair. “Thank you Tsukuyo for making me feel like a normal man tonight.” He kept gazing at her resting face. He was starting to have second thoughts. _Can I really destroy the world she lives in? The place where she has people she wants to protect and the people she loves?_ “I don’t know anymore…” he murmured.

Morning came and the weather was dark and gloomy. It was as if the world knew that they would be going their separate ways once again. They were standing at the entrance of the spaceship.

“I’ll walk you back.”

Tsukuyo shook her head. “I can’t let ya do that. I’ll see ya off.”

He wanted to walk her back but knew she wouldn’t let him to the very end. “Very well.” He gave her a final small smile and started to walk back into his ship. After a couple of steps he quickly walked back to Tsukuyo.

“Is somethin’ tha matter?”

He wrapped his haori around her. “Hold onto this for me. I’ll come back to get you one day, I swear my life on it.”

“Shinsuke.” She undid her hair, took the hair accessories out, and gave them to him. “Come back ta me. I’ll be waitin’ fer ya.”

He smiled at her. “I will.”

She saw him off and watched the ship slowly take off. All of a sudden rain started pouring. Takasugi saw Tsukuyo still looking up at the ship in the heavy rain. “I should’ve walked her back. She has no umbrella!” He wanted to get off the ship but soon enough she was no longer within sight. “Don’t get sick. Stay safe until I come back for you Tsukuyo.”

Tsukuyo no longer saw his ship. “Stay safe ‘til I see ya again Shinsuke.” She walked all the way back to Yoshiwara in a drenched state. “I’m back.”

Hinowa wheeled out and saw Tsukuyo drenched. “Tsukuyo! Where were you last night? We were so worried.”

“Sorry, I was out catchin’ up with someone.”

She brought a towel back out. “Oh? Well it can’t be Gin-san he was here recently. Was it another man? I don’t think I’ve seen that haori before,” she teased.

Tsukuyo’s cheeks turned red and hid it behind her back. “I-It’s nothin’ like what ya think!”

“Who said I was thinking anything?”

“!” She quickly dried herself off. She put Takasugi’s haori in her room and came back out. “I’ll be goin’ now.”

“You’re going to work? What if you get sick?”

“I won’t get sick. See ya later.” Tsukuyo left for work.

“That girl’s so stubborn. Hope she doesn’t catch a cold.”

 

~~~

 

Gintoki was whistling and walking down the busy streets of Yoshiwara. He walked into the familiar tea shop and announced himself. “Yo I’m here.” He heard footsteps rapidly approaching.

“Gin-san!” Seita greeted Gintoki while holding a bucket of water.

“Yo Seita. What’s with the bucket of water?”

“Tsukuyo-nee came home soaked from the rain yesterday. She was out working the entire day and caught a cold. Her fever’s really high right now. Kaa-chan was called in an emergency and I have to go to school soon. I don’t know what to do. I can’t leave Tsukuyo-nee alone.”

“I’ll take care of her. Hand over the bucket of water.” Seita handed it over to Gintoki. “You go along to school now. Just be prepared to pay me when you come back.”

“You’re always trying to rip money off me Gin-san...I’ll be off to school now then. Take good care of Tsukuyo-nee!”

“Yeah, yeah.” He lazily waved Seita off. “Now let’s see how she’s doing.” He walked into her room and saw her asleep. He saw her breathing was a bit labored. He sat down next to her and took the towel off of her forehead. He put the back of his hand on top and she was burning. “She’s burning up.” He quickly drenched the towel in the cool water, squeezed the excess water out, and put it back on top of her forehead. “What were you doing coming back home in the morning? Who were you with?” He looked around the room then spotted Takasugi’s haori on a hanger. “What the hell?” Gintoki was about to get up until Tsukuyo started moving around in her sleep. He stood still.

“Shinsuke…” she mumbled in her sleep.

“Did you two meet up?” He wanted to ask her so many questions but mostly his heart was hurting. He thought that he finally had his chance after all these years but he thought wrong. Tsukuyo has never forgotten about Takasugi and Takasugi clearly hasn’t forgotten about her either. “What can I do? What can I do to make you forget him?”

Many hours later Tsukuyo opened her eyes. Her room was dark and she slowly sat up. The towel from her forehead plopped down onto her lap. “I must’ve been out tha entire day.”

“You were.”

“Gintoki is that ya?”

He turned on the light. “Yeah it’s me. I heard you were sick.”

“Thanks fer lookin’ after me.”

“Why?”

“What do ya mean why?”

“Why did you meet up with him? I warned you about what kind of person he became. What if he took his sword out against you?!”

“I told ya, I’d be prepared fer anythin’ ta happen.”

“You’re seriously one stubborn ass woman.”

“What’s it gotta do with ya anyways?”

“What does it have to do with me? It has everything to do with me.” _I like you. I want to be with you._

Tsukuyo’s head started hurting. “Gintoki can we talk another day?”

He saw the discomfort on her face. “Sorry lie back down. I’ll quickly whip something up for you.”

“It’s fine, I don’t wa-”

“I’m going to bring back some porridge so you stay put.” He went out of the room. Fifteen minutes later he came back with a bowl of porridge, medicine, and a glass of water. He set it down next to her. She had fallen back asleep within that time. He put his hand on her forehead. “It went down a little. That’s good.” He put a lid on top of the porridge. He took a good look at her and touched her cheek. _Please forget about him. I’m right here._ He turned off the light, quietly left her room, and was greeted by Hinowa.

“Thank you Gin-san.”

“It wasn’t anything. Her fever went down. I left porridge in her room so all you have to do is heat it up when she’s wakes up. I bought medicine for her also.”

“Oh how much was it? I’ll pay for it.”

“Nah. I’ll come back some other day. See ya.” Gintoki left the tea shop.

“That’s odd. Usually he asks for money. Guess he felt bad asking for money when she’s sick.”

Gintoki came back to a dark and empty apartment. He lied down on the couch and put his arm on his head. _Did she spend the night with him? What did they talk about? What did they do together?_ He was going crazy at the thought of Takasugi and Tsukuyo spending the night together. _They’re two grown adults. Did they by any chance…?_ He shook his head. _No, no, no. Tsukuyo’s too innocent and pure. Takasugi wouldn’t lay a finger on her._ _Just what is going on between those two?_ He wanted answers.

 

~~~

 

More time passed by. ShigeShige got assassinated, NobuNobu became new shogun, and the Shinsengumi left Edo. Gintoki was in Rakuyou along with the other three heavenly kings. The moment he saw Takasugi he wanted to punch the man but kept his emotions under control. He decided to focus on the mission at hand.

 

_Flashback to before he left for Rakuyou. Gintoki and Tsukuyo were standing on a balcony overlooking Yoshiwara._

 

“I’m going to bring her back.”

“I know ya will.”

“I’m going to see him.”

Tsukuyo exhaled a puff of smoke. She remained silent.

“You called out his name in your sleep when you had that fever. I saw his haori in your room. What’s going on between you two?”

“That’s none of yer business Gintoki.”

He set his cup down. “It’s my business.”

“Are ya my mother?”

“I’m not asking as a mother figure but as a man that has feelings for you.”

“Quit playin’. It’s not gonna make me tell ya.”

“What makes you say I’m playing around? Maybe what I said during the love incense incident holds some truth to it.”

“The drug made people act all weird. I have nothin’ more ta say. I know ya’ll bring Kagura back. See ya.”

Gintoki followed after her and walked in front of her, blocking her path. He wrapped his arms around her. He brought her head to his shoulder. “Forget about him. Don’t choose him. I’ve been by your side this entire time.” She tried pushing him away but he only tightened his hug.

“Gintoki let go of me.”

“No.”

She broke free from his hug. “Don’t do this. I...I have feelin’s fer Shinsuke.”

“You know nothing of the man he is now! I don’t know what kind of false hope he put in your head but it’s all a lie.”

Tsukuyo got defensive. “Don’t ya dare talk ‘bout ‘im that way. No one was there fer ‘im. He’s still a good man.”

“No one was there for him? What about me then? I want someone to be there for me. No, I need you to be there for me.”

“Gintoki ya have tha entire town by yer side.”

“I want you specifically.”

“Gintoki, no. I’ll be goin’ now.”

 

_End of flashback_

 

He ended up in battles on this planet. In the end he reunited with Kagura and they were all bandaged up. Before each of the heavenly kings went back to their respective groups he told Takasugi he needed to talk to him.

“Make it quick.”

“Trust me I don’t want to speak with you for long either. I’ll get to the point. What are your intentions with Tsukuyo?”

Takasugi narrowed his eyes at him. “Are you her father? What’s it to you what my intentions with her are?”

“I have feelings for her. If you’re just going to string her along, I’m going to snatch her away.”

Takasugi’s face darkened. “What makes you think I’m just stringing her along? If you were to even lay a finger on her, I’ll slash you without hesitation. You’ve been warned Gintoki.” Takasugi turned around and rejoined his group.

Gintoki glared at Takasugi as he watched him walk away. “What does that jerk have that I don’t? What does she see in him?”

Who knew when the next time either of them would see Tsukuyo again? A war was quickly brewing on earth.


End file.
